1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packing box structure for a cell phone protection case, and more particularly to a packing box structure which has a seal effect to prevent dust from entering the packing box and can be assembled and disassembled repeatedly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional packing box structure for a cell phone protection case comprises a hard transparent film in a soft transparent plastic bag and a board to close the hard transparent film. A staple is used to staple the periphery of the packing box. This structure has some shortcomings. Dust may enter the cell phone protection case. The soft transparent plastic bag is unable to prevent the cell phone protection case from deformation caused by an external object. The hard transparent film and the board are connected by a staple. This connection way doesn't have a seal effect so dust may dirty the cell phone protection case. When a consumer wants to check the cell phone protection case, it is necessary to disassemble the packing box and then to staple the packing box again. It is inconvenient to use the packing box. The packing box has holes caused by the use of staples when be assembled again. The consumer may misunderstand the cell phone protection case is not a new one. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.